


Another Day, Another Arkham Breakout

by knightsisicadanva



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsisicadanva/pseuds/knightsisicadanva
Summary: It was just one of those days. Technically it was the next day but still one of the days were everything went wrong, and you just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget about all of your responsibilities. Gotham never really had good nights either but sometimes everything came crashing down.orDick was having a horrible day and his two smallest brothers would not stop squabbling.
Kudos: 46





	Another Day, Another Arkham Breakout

It was just one of those days. Technically it was the next day but still one of the days were everything went wrong, and you just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget about all your responsibilities. Gotham never really had good nights either but sometimes everything came crashing down. It was complete and utter chaos, who knew that almost every super villain imaginable wanted to pop up tonight, certainly not Dick. He just wanted his bed and maybe a hug, scratch that he definitely wanted a hug. And hot chocolate, he wanted hot chocolate too. He just had to make it back to manor and make it to his room, it couldn’t possibly be that hard right? Unfortunately, nothing is never simple when bats are involved. If he thought that for one night everyone could just stop bickering so the pounding in his skull would stop, he was very much mistaken. Couldn’t Damian and Tim just be quite for the barely 20-minute drive back to the cave? Apparently not, because you can’t ask for the impossible right?

_\- Alfred is a god fight me -_

Dick really should have known that this day would have gone downhill the moment he woke up. Why? Simple, he woke up with a headache, found zero cereal in his cupboards and there was no coffee to be found anywhere in his crappy Bludhaven apartment. When he would look back on this the next day, he would realize what a sign this was but for now he sucked it up and got a cup of coffee on his way to the precinct. By midday, the small annoyance that was his headache when he woke up had become a harsh pounding in the back of his head. He decided to pop an Advil and try to make it to the end of the day, luckily it was Friday so he could just finish his shift, go home and be dead to the world for a while. So, he slowly, begrudging continued on with his day and for once he was thankful to be doing mindless paperwork instead of something that would require any of his currently limited brain power.

His shift was finally over, and Dick was overjoyed, well as joyful as you can be when you have a killer headache that Advil had almost no effect on. He grabbed his jacket and helmet and made his way out of the precinct, hopping that nobody would stop to talk to him on his way out. He almost let out a cheer when we made it out without being stopped, he made his way over to his bike, put on his helmet and kicked his stand, finally home free. Only to be stopped by the heavy traffic that seemed to be everyone in the city also trying to go home. 

What seemed like an eternity later Dick was fumbling as he struggled to open the door to his apartment. When he finally managed to get his door open, he flopped straight onto the nearest surface which happened to be his couch in this situation. Dick decided that a nap sounded heavenly at this point, so he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep only to woken what was probably not even 10 minutes later by his comm ringing. He let out a groan as he rolled off the couch to go find out why someone had woken him up from his perfectly good nap. 

‘’Hm?’’ he grunted into his comm.

‘’Hey Boy Wonder, there has been another Arkham breakout and we could use your assistance in Gotham .’’ Answered the ever pleasant voice of the former Batgirl herself.

‘’Yeah, okay ill zeta right there, thanks for the heads up Oracle’’

Dick sighed to himself as he dragged himself into his bedroom to pull on his Nightwing suit and exit through his window, cursing to himself about silly super villains and their tendencies to ruin his nights off. He quickly swung his way over to the Bludhaven zeta tube, all the while wishing super villains would just not for one night.

_\- Dick never seems to catch a break does he? -_

After many hours of fighting and searching warehouses they had finally managed to round up all the villains who had escape from the seamlessly never ending Arkham breakouts that Gotham had grown accustomed to it was almost 3am the next day. As the last villain was shipped off back to Arkham the family of bats that had assembled to fight for Gotham were all thoroughly exhausted. Saying goodbyes and going their separate ways back to various apartments and safe houses to crash. Nightwing having decided that it wasn't worth the trip back to Bludhaven all but flopped into the passenger seat of the Batmobile next to the Bat himself while Red Robin and Robin piled into the backseats. For the first few minutes of the trip back to the Batcave there was a deafening silence that had covered the vehicle that Dick was very grateful for, although he knew that it couldn't realistically last long with both Damian and Tim in the car. He tried to ignore the not so subtle side glance that Bruce was giving him as the adrenaline that always accompanied a night of crime fighting was starting to wear off and his headache was back with a thundering pounding that made him want to just curl up in a ball and ignore the world around him. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as a small fight broke out between the two Robins sitting in the back for some reason Dick didn't quite understand. He mentally sighed as he resigned himself to just waiting it out instead of intervening like he would normally because at this point he didn't think he had the energy to throw a Batarang. Sliding down deeper in his seat he squished his eyes shuts and wished that the earth would just swallow him up so he didn't have to deal with another minutes of bickering and the threats of violence that were coming from the two boys. 

As Bruce tried to intervene in the fight that broke out in the back of the Batmobile while still trying to drive they slowly but surely made their way back to the Batcave were Alfred was waiting for them, probably with snacks in hand ready to deal with the aftermath of this particular breakout. As the car slid into the slid into the Batcave and everyone made their way out of the car Dick felt about ready to pass out, and Alfred being the all knowing god that he is took one look at Dick and knew exactly what was bothering the boy. Promptly shushed the other occupants of the Batcave he sent Dick to the lockers to get changed out of his suit and all but marched him upstairs to his bedroom in the manor to get some much needed rest. As Dick finally collapsed onto his bed he drifted off to thoughts along the lines of how freaking thankful he was for having Alfred around all the time and he should really say thank you more to his pseudo grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I really hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> For anyone wondering who was dealing with the Arkham breakout along with Dick, Tim, Damian and Bruce. Steph, Jason and Harper were also there. Cass was in Hong Kong and Kate and Luke were busy/not in Gotham.


End file.
